


Cash Register Cutie

by clarehelen



Series: Bookstore Boyfriends (FOB AU) [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - No Band, Bookstores, M/M, Prequel, kind of, still do not understand tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarehelen/pseuds/clarehelen
Summary: Pete works the register at Hoppus Bookstore and they are getting two new employees. A tall guy named Travis and a small dude in a hat named Patrick. When Patrick is stationed at the register, Pete is excited about new blood. But will he be excited about something more?Hello! This is a prequel to Buy Counter Boyfriend on how Pete and Patrick met. Hope you enjoy.Lyrics are from "Favorite Record" off of American Beauty/American Psycho by Fall Out Boy. (Thanks to fanatic_by_definition for the song choice)





	Cash Register Cutie

Pete has been working at Mark Hoppus’s bookstore for about a year now. But they were low staffed so mark had been interviewing people and he would lead them to the office and then head back to the cash register. Brendon was at buy counter and Hayley was shelving. It was the three of them and Mark, and Pete wanted it to stay that way. But with independent book stores becoming popular again, they really did need more employees. 

Most people that came in for interviews weren’t that noticeable. Except for two. A really tall guy named Travis. And this little guy with glasses named Patrick. When they were hired, Pete was kind of excited. “New blood,” he said one say to Brendon. “You’re just excited to not be alone at cash register anymore,” the other replied. “Well yeah, but it has also only been the four of us, well three since Mark is usually in the office or home.” “Who do you think he’ll put up by you?” “Don’t know, just hope they’re fun,” Pete said as Patrick walked up. “You Pete,” he asked. Pete nodded. “Patrick, right?” “Yeah, Mark put me up here with you. You’re supposed to train me.” “I see,” Pete says as he looks over at buy counter. “Brendon, looks like you gotta train Travis,” he adds and Brendon yelps before rushing over. “Now, shall we start,” Pete asks with a smirk on his face. 

And the older teaches the younger how to use the register, read all the different price tags, and they begin to talk. “What music are into,” Pete asks. “Bowie, Prince, Jackson, but I also like Saves the Day and Blink 182,” Patrick answers. “I love the last two and the others are good, just not what I’m into.” “Let me guess, punk, emo and metal?” “You guessed correctly.” They both laugh. “Wanna try the register on your own,” Pete questions when he notices a customer come up. Patrick nods and talks with the customer, working the register, and then handing her the change and bag of books. “Nice job, kid,” Pete compliments after the customer leaves. “Not a kid.” “Could’ve fooled me. Hey, my roommate and I gonna play video games tonight at my apartment. Brendon usually comes by so he’ll probably tell Travis and Hayley so they’ll probably be there too. Wanna come over,” he asks. “You literally just met me and want me to come over to your place?” “Yup. We like a lot of the same stuff and you’re cute so why not?” Patrick looks at the guy, his mouth agape. Pete just smirks and helps a customer and they resume working. 

When closing time comes around, Patrick catches Pete before he leaves. “I’ll come, if the offer still stands,” he tells the slightly taller one. Pete smiles and immediately hugs him. Patrick stills and lets the other hug him. “I don’t live far if you wanna walk with me. Brendon will be bringing the others and food. Joe is setting up right now, probably,” he says excitedly as he pulls away from the hug. “Yeah, I took the bus so I’m up for a walk,” Patrick replies. Pete grins even more, takes his hand, and leads him to the apartment. The younger follows shyly and heads up behind Pete. 

“Honey, I’m home,” Pete says as he opens the door and brings Patrick in. “You brought in another stray,” a curly haired man said. Patrick blushes more. “His name is Patrick and he’s a new cashier at the bookstore,” Pete replies. “I can take your jacket,” he adds as he takes his off. Patrick hands him his coat and walks in. “Nice to meet you, I’m Joe. Welcome,” he said. “Thank you. Pete says you are into music,” Patrick asks. “I am. I know a lot from songwriting to mixing to playing,” the curly haired man responds. Patrick grins and Pete can’t help but smile even more. The three talk about music as they set up the consoles and televisions since this has apparently become a weekly occurrence.

The buzzer goes off and Joe gets the door. Brendon, Hayley, and Travis (who wants to be called Travie, they find out) come in with the food and drinks. They all eat, talk about their day, and then begin playing. Patrick just watches and soon Pete ends up next to him after he loses Mario Kart. 

“Having a good time,” Pete asks, sitting ridiculously close. Patrick nods. “I like playing but I like watching more. How into the games they are, how excited or dejected they get, it is something,” he explains. “I get that. I like people watching too. Everyone is so different in how they act and react, it’s why I write about it,” Pete replies. “You write?” “Poetry, lyrics, short stories. That’s how I got the job at Hoppus. I wanted to be surrounded by writings.” “That is beautiful.” “Joe thinks it’s corny.” “Well, he should experience the place for himself.” “I’ve been trying to get him to apply for months but he won’t budge. His eyes are set on the music store a few blocks from here but it is hard getting a job there.” “I know that. Tried applying myself but never even got a reply.” “Well, I’m glad you’re at the bookstore.” “Yeah?” “Yeah.”

The two just look at each other for a moment, then blush and look away. Travie wins and yawns, looking at the time. “Uh, we should probably head out,” he points out. The rest of the group see the time and sigh. “Hoppus needs to start setting up shifts,” Pete says with a sigh. “Want me to take you home, Patrick,” Brendon asks. He nods and gets up. Pete gets up too. “Hey, give me your phone.” “Why?” “To give you my number.” “Oh, right,” Patrick says and gives him his phone. Pete punches his number in and sends himself a quick text. “And now you’ll be in mine,” he says with a smile. Patrick smiles back and heads over to the others, getting his jacket. They all say their goodbyes and leave Pete and Joe to the mess. The two look at each other, sigh, and begin to clean. 

Pete and Patrick constantly text each other. Well, more Pete than Patrick. They talk at the store and then text when they are home or off which is rare due to how few employees there are. After two months, Patrick notices Pete writing during breaks or slow periods at work. So he plucks up the courage and asks, “What are you writing?’ Pete immediately hides it. “Nothing, just ramblings.” “Can I see?” “When it’s done, okay?” “Okay, Pete.” And he doesn’t ask again. Until it is in his cubby in the back of the store a week later. 

You were the song stuck in my head  
Every song that I’ve ever loved  
Played again and again  
And you can get what you want but it’s never enough  
And I’ll spin for you like your favorite records used  
And I’ll spin  
I’ll spin  
I’ll spin  
For you  
For you   
For you

Go on a date with me, my favorite record?  
-Pete Wentz

Patrick smiles and blushes a little. He immediately looks around for Pete until he finds him in the storage closet. He’s writing but looks up at the new person in the room. “Yes,” is all Patrick says and Pete rushes over to him and hugs him, not wanting to let go. And Patrick hugs back, not wanting to let go either.


End file.
